An Enchanting Mess
by writerintheday
Summary: Dexter has been cheating on Raven, but Raven doesn't need a guy. And for once, Apple doesn't care about destiny.


Raven dissolves into tears as soon as she gets to her dorm.

She could have never imagined Dexter Charming cheating on her.

Raven doesn't even know who the girl is- she has seen the girl before at school, but she's just blended in with everyone else.

The dark haired girl doesn't blame the other girl- perhaps she doesn't even know that Dexter and her were together. The relationship was short and mostly secret, so she certainly doesn't blame the girl.

What if Dexter was in love with the girl? Raven tries to find excuses for her now ex- boyfriend, but she still can't excuse the boy for cheating. Even if he was in love with the girl he was cheating on Raven with, he led Raven on. Cheating can't be forgiven in her book.

She's a mess, with makeup streaking her face and her hair out of control. She walks into the bathroom she shares with Apple and washes her face.

"Raven? Raven, are you in here?" A sing song voice calls out in the dorm room.

"In here, Apple." Raven says weakly. She can't strain her voice, and she's also exhausted from crying.

Apple appears in the doorway and takes in the scene. Raven with a bare face, water and tears intermingling on her face, her hair still a mess, and the girl is leaning over the sink like she needs it for support.

"Oh, honey." She whispers and goes over to Raven. "What happened?" she asks softly, guiding the girl to her bed.

Raven curls up in Apple's lap. "Dexter." She whispers. Raven doesn't have the strength to explain any more, and she doesn't think she could say it without crying all over again.

"Dexter what? Did he break up with you?" Apple asks and strokes the girl's hair.

Raven starts to cry again, and Apple's heart breaks to see her friend in a state like this. "Hang on, Raven. I'll be right back, okay, love?"

Apple rushes downstairs and bumps into Daring. "Daring! Where's your brother?" she exclaims.

Daring shrugs. "I don't usually keep tabs on my brother, my blonde beauty," he says, not tearing his eyes away from his reflection in the glass of the window he is looking at. Apple is confused on whether she is the blonde beauty or if Daring is simply talking to himself as usual.

Blondie appears out of nowhere, carrying her camera and her microphone. "What's this?" she says excitedly into the camera. "Why is Apple White looking for Dexter Charming? Apple, do you want Dexter for your Prince Charming even though Daring is your destined one? Are you breaking up with Daring? Why are you looking for his brother?" Blondie is always there when something is happening, and Apple doesn't exactly have time for this.

"No, Blondie, I just want to talk to him about- um- something for Student Council" she makes up on the spot. To be fair, Raven does pop into Student Council fairy often and since it's concerning her, the lie isn't exactly a whole lie. "Have you seen him? Why isn't he operating the camera for you like usual?"

Blondie looks down, slightly disappointed. "Oh. Well, he's probably in Book End. He said he wanted to get a drink and took a break."

"Okay! Thanks, Blondie!" she says and takes off.

Adoring fans call out for her, but Apple merely smiles and waves and keeps going. She isn't sure why, but this is fairy important to her. _Raven's happiness_ is important to her.

The princess catches sight of Dexter cuddled into a booth with a girl in the Hocus Latte and her eyes widen.

Oh no he didn't.

Apple's anger boils up inside of her. She's never felt more furious in her life- cheating on Raven is inexcusable. She storms into the café, ignores the cheery 'hi!' from Ashlynn, and heads to where Dexter is running his hands through the girl's hair.

The girl has purple hair with white highlights, green eyes, and is fairly pretty. _But not as pretty as Raven_ , Apple thinks. _Never as gorgeous as Raven._

Apple pulls Dexter up by his shirt, the Charming brother squeaking a little. Apple is surprised by her own strength, but she doesn't ponder over it- she has Dexter to deal with.

"Dexter Not- So- Charming. What in Ever After did you do to Raven?" Apple knows full well what he did by the way the other girl is attempting to push Apple away and get in between the two. But she wants him to explain himself before she does anything that crosses the line.

"I… Raven- I didn't mean to- Apple, let go of me!" he stutters.

Apple looks at him, fire in her eyes. "You will regret this. You've just made the worst mistake of your life- leaving Raven Queen is the worst thing you could possibly do. How could you even think of doing this to such a kind, wonderful person? I swear, Dexter, by the time I get done with you-"

"It was because she wasn't happy with me!" Dexter blurts out.

Apple loosens her grip a bit. "What?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She clearly wants to be with you, not me." Dexter says.

Apple freezes. Raven? Having feelings for her? It seems impossible, and Apple doesn't want to believe it. She releases Dexter and he slumps back into the booth. "You shouldn't have cheated on her."

"I'm sorry. And Apple? Um- I'm not sure if I should say this- but by the way you talk about her, it seems like you wanna be more than friends with her too." Dexter pipes up cautiously.

"Dexter Charming, are you seriously going to get into this with me after cheating?" Apple narrows her eyes at the boy.

"No! Sorry! I'll- um- stop." He panics. Apple still has fire in her eyes, and it's clear that the princess won't be forgiving him any time soon.

Apple walks out of the Hocus Latte, Dexter's words on her mind. Does she like Raven in that way? Apple has never let herself think about things like that, since Daring is her destined prince. But she allows herself a second to think about everything without destiny. Everything if she could choose what she wanted to do.

Raven. The name rests on the tip of her tongue, and she's ready to say it out loud right then and there, to taste the letters on her lips. To form the sharp yet soft sounds with her mouth, to say the name almost always on her mind. And not always about destiny, admittedly.

Apple imagines the striking violet eyes, small nose, plump lips, soft curves. It's perfection. And Apple longs to have her. She wants the perfect girl, even on not so perfect days. Every single piece of Raven is endearing and beautiful, and Apple discovers that she wants to be with her. Romantically be with her.

Apple discovers that while thinking, she has arrived at her dorm room. She pushes open the door to see Raven still on the bed, in the same position that she left her in. "How long was I gone?" she wonders out loud.

"Half an hour." Raven mumbles, almost half asleep but struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Why didn't you leave? Or clean up and go to sleep?" Apple asks, concerned.

"Because I trust you." Raven says and with these simple words, Apple's heart soars. She wants to make Raven feel better more than ever, to kiss her tears away and hold her for hours.

"Raven… I know what happened. But you're better off without someone like him. He's disgusting for doing what he did." Apple says softly, sitting down next to her. Raven nods slowly, slightly.

Should she tell her what she feels? Apple's heart starts beating out of her chest at this thought, and it's so loud she thinks Raven can hear it. It's the scariest thing in the world at this moment, and what would make it worse is if Apple told her and Raven did not return her feelings. She's dead scared and doesn't know exactly what to do.

 _Tell her._

 _I can't._

 _She needs to know._

 _It'll be awkward forever if she doesn't like me in that way. I can't, it'll ruin everything- not to mention our fairytale!_

 _Forget about the fairytale. It's your happiness that counts right now._

 _I can't. She'll be disgusted, how could she ever like someone like me?_

 _You have to take the chance. After all, Dexter said that she liked you._

And Apple never does anything that her mother won't approve of, so just this once Apple decides to tell Raven.

"Raven… I have to tell you something." She says softly. There. Now there's no going back, Apple has to tell her.

"What is it?" Raven asks, lifting her head slightly.

"Oh, god. This is hard." Apple says, taking a deep breath. She looks at the beautiful girl and then says it all at once. "I kinda maybe like you and you're the most enchanting thing ever and I wanna be with you."

"Oh." Raven says in surprise. "Apple… wow, I never hexpected this. The thing is, Apple, I might like you too?"

"Really?" asks Apple, glowing slightly. She can't believe this- it feels like a dream.

Their lips meet and it's a clumsy kiss- tasting of vanilla and apples and salt from Raven's tears. But Apple finds it perfect and leans in for another.

She stops in the middle. "Does this mean I'm a Rebel now, Raven?" she asks, eyes wide.

Raven looks into her eyes and cups her cheek. "I don't know, Apple. All I know is that you are only human, and this is life. And I wanna spend mine with you.

Apple smiles and closes the gap between the two.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this, lovelies! I'm not having a very good day, so I've decided to put all my emotions into what I like best- writing. So here's a sweet little Rapple one-shot for you!**

 **If anyone has any f/f pairing requests for me to write, leave a review or pm me! I would love to try writing them.**

 **Thanks for reading, and it would make my day so much better if you left a review! Xo**


End file.
